I thirst for you
by BLYloverBLY
Summary: Zero is in pain due to his thirsts, what will Kaname do about it when he sees Zero in this state? Step inside to find out more. Sorry i suck at summaries and titles. KanameXZero BoyxBoy don't like don't read. Oneshot Un-betaed


Warnings: Lemons~(XD) Slight OOC (I think? 0.o) Zero is uke, Kaname is seme. Yaoi. Slight Non-con?

Rated: M (cause i like it XD)

A/N: Yo peoples, well…I'm a new writer so please go easy on me hehe ^^ all flames and reviews are greatly appreciated so as to improve my writing skills =D. Yeah and I can't really come up with great titles.

Summary: What happens when Kaname finds Zero struggling to fight his vampric side? (sorry I suck at summaries…)

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino, but if I did own vampire knight, muahahaha haha ok enough talking for me =X read on readers =D

"_Text" _Characters speaking

'**Text' **Character's thoughts

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn"<em> Zero cursed as his eyes flared red with hunger. He clutched the tattooed side of his neck, screeching in pain. He hoped that no one would come to his room for no reason and to see him in this state. But fate defied him as Kaname appeared from the darkness of his room.

Shocked that he could not sense Kaname, he tried to cover it up, by asking him in a venomous tone, _"What do you want, Kuran?"_

Kaname answered with a cool composure, _"You need to feed."_

"_Che, I don't need your pity, vampire!"_ the younger vampire exclaimed with contempt in every word, but that just intensified the pain. Kaname just took a few steps closer to Zero.

"_Stay away if u know what's good for you, vampire…"_ Zero said as he reached inside his vest for Bloody Rose.

Not heeding Zero's words he knocked the bloody rose out of the silver-haired male's hand with vampric speed. He grabbed Zero's neck and slammed him against the wall.

"_Resistance is futile, Kiryuu." _The pureblood said, nonchalantly.

Zero attempted to struggle free, but failing to do so as he was no match for the pureblood's strength.

Kaname used his free hand to scratch his neck letting the beautiful crimson liquid flow out filling the younger vampire's senses. Zero squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the sight of the crimson liquid.

"_I already said I didn't need your pity, Kuran!" _He exclaimed.

"_Don't get it wrong Kiryuu, this is all for the sake of Yuuki."_

Those words tore down half of Zero's resistance. Before Zero knew it, Kaname had pulled him closer to his neck.

Zero's senses were once again filled with the crimson liquid before him, his resistance was completely eradicated. The younger male licked up the flowing liquid, and sank his elongated fangs into his neck. The older vampire let out a low groan as the crimson liquid flowed out and quenched the level D's flaming thirst. After a few gulps of the sweet nectar, Zero's thirst died down. The crimson orbs turned back to its fine lavender orbs. Zero retracted his fangs and licked up the remnants of the liquid and Kaname's neck to close up the wound

Zero was then suddenly sprawled on the bed with Kaname on top.

"_What are you doing?"_ Zero asked wide eyed.

"_You will see soon enough."_ Kaname smirked while replying.

Zero wanted to push Kaname away but was denied access when he tried to move his hands. He found out that his wrists were bounded by Kaname's hand. He tried to use his legs but was denied that as well due to the position they were in.

Kaname's free hand travelled down to unbutton and remove Zero's jacket and vest leaving only the white shirt unbuttoned. That brought a tint of red to Zero's face. The pureblood rubbed Zero's right nipple earning a shocked moan from younger vampire. Zero's blush deepened with mortification when he heard what he had let out of his mouth. The pureblood smirked as if he had found something interesting and begin to rub Zero's right nipple and the other was occupied with the pureblood's mouth. _"Mnn, s-stop that, ah!" _Zero said as he tried to muffle out all the sound. Kaname just kept teasing Zero's nipples. _"You are quite the sensitive one aren't you?"_ Kaname smirked as he said that. _"Sh-Shut up, nnn…"_ Kanames hand's travelled lower down and unzipped Zero's pants freeing his aching member. _"Ah! Stop d-doing that!" _Zero moaned as Kaname started pumping his member. _"Hmm.. Do you really want me to stop?"_ Kaname whispered seductively into Zero's ear. Kaname quickened his hands earning a shocked moan from the younger vampire. When Zero was about to climax, Kaname stopped his hands immediately. Denying Zero any release. _"D-damn it…" _Zero cursed. _"Does it hurt? Being restricted?"_ Kaname asked. _"Then beg, beg like a dog. In return I will grant your release."_ Kaname said, giving a devious laugh. _"What makes you think I will say it, nghh." _The lavender-eyed boy said while screeching in pain due to his 'problem'. '**If only I had the bloody rose, you'd be dead by now, Kuran…' **Zero thought.

The pureblood scanned the writhing sight before him, devouring the sight of the younger vampire. Kaname bent down and whispered into Zero's ear _"I don't mind waiting all night but.., can you?"_

At this point Zero knew it was pointless resisting. _"P-please let me release…" _Zero mumbled.

"_I can't hear you." _Kaname said.

"_Please let me come, Kuran."_ He tried again.

"_Is that how u beg?" _the older male questioned.

Zero glared at Kaname but swallowed all his pride and said, _"P-Please let me come, K-Ka-name…"_

"_Your request has been heard." _Kaname said, he then begin to pump Zero.

"_Ahhn!"_ Zero moaned as he released his substance all over Kaname's hand.

"_Get on all fours." _the brunette commanded as he released Zero's wrist.

It took the silver-haired boy a few seconds to comprehend what Kaname meant. Zero obediently did so, but he did not know why, he only knew that he thirsts for the pureblood. Kaname used Zero's white fluid as lubrication. He inserted a finger into Zero's tight entrance, making the younger vampire squirm at the discomfort of a foreign object protruding him. The pureblood then proceeded to add the second digit. Kaname made scissoring motions to stretch the younger vampire.

When he felt that the silver-haired male was ready, his fingers retreated earning a dissatisfied whine from the younger vampire. Soon the empty feeling was going to be filled with something even larger. The pureblood positioned himself at Zero's entrance, and pushed himself in right to the hilt.

"_Ahh! Uhnn!" _Zero moaned as the pureblood entered him.

The brunette could not hold back and began thrusting in and out of Zero at a fast speed. Kaname proceeded to place hickeys all over the back and neck of the younger vampire.

Zero bit his lips to muffle his voice, but a moan escaped when Kaname hit the younger male's sweet spot. **'Found it.' **Kaname said to himself as he continued to abuse the silver-haired male's prostate.

Zero couldn't hold back all the wanton moans he was making, turning Kaname on even more.

"_K-kaname!"_ the younger male moaned his name out as he released his white seeds all over the bed sheets.

"_Ngh."_ The pureblood groaned as he sowed his seeds in Zero.

Kaname pulled out and looked at Zero. He looked like a fallen angel, lavender eyes half-lidded hazy with lust, face flushed. Without realizing it the pureblood, leaned down and took the fallen angel in a deep kiss. They separated with a thin line of saliva connecting them before it disappeared. Giving into consciousness, they both went into a fitful slumber.

The next morning, Zero woke up with a jolt as he realized that the pureblood was sleeping beside him in an embrace. Zero stared wide eye, before the memories of yesterday returned bringing a tint of red to the younger male's face.

Zero pulled away from the pureblood causing him to wake up immediately.

"_W-what was last night all about anyway?" _Zero asked awkwardly.

"_It was all for the sake of Yuuki."_ came the nonchalant reply.

"_You raped me for Yuuki? What the hell is that?" _the younger vampire exclaimed, his blush becoming more obvious.

"_Who knows? Though it was pretty consensual wasn't it?" _Kaname said with a smirk.

"_A- as if! Get out, I need to change!"_ came the loud remarked as Kaname was chased out of the room.

'**It was a good thing I had my clothes on. Was he planning on chasing me out naked if I didn't have them on?'** the brunette thought to himself as he snickered.

* * *

><p>End =D<p>

A/N: So…how was it? *glittery eyes*

Kaname: It was not bad *smirks*

YaoiLover44: Yeah right! You only liked raping Zero *goes emoing off into one corner*

Zero: It was horrible *sticks tongue out*

YaoiLover44: S-Shut up! And why the hell are you breaking the fourth wall anyway? And since you said it was horrible my next few fanfics will be about you getting raped my Kaname again *sticks tongue out and pull faces*

Kaname: I will enjoy that.

Zero: No you won't I will not allow it.

Kaname: Oh Yeah? I-

YaoiLover44: *rudely interrupts* well enough talking for now.

See the cute review button below? Press it and I will give you er..something..


End file.
